1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an improved metering gate for a hopper and more particularly to an improved metering gate for metering fluid material, such as bulk grain and the like, as it is discharged from the hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with bins, hoppers, and the like to confine fluid materials typified by bulk grain. Such hoppers often are mounted on vehicles, such as trailers, and utilized in transporting bulk grain. Such hoppers frequently are provided with metering gates for metering fluid material as it is discharged from openings formed in the bottoms of the hoppers.
As can readily be appreciated by those familiar with the design, fabrication, and operation of grain trailers of the type having hoppers provided with discharge openings in the bottom portions thereof, it has been found to be particularly difficult to achieve precise metering of contents discharged from the hoppers, due to the inability to achieve precise control over the operational displacement of the closure panels for metering gates employed in covering the discharge openings.
For example, it is not uncommon to utilize a plurality of rams for imparting displacement to closure panels. These rams are interconnected with closure panels which are supported for displacement, in opposite directions, for controlling the discharge of contents from the hoppers. Unfortunately, where the rams are interconnected in a common hydraulic circuit it has been found that the rams which encounter least opposition to motion initially experience the greatest degree of displacement. Consequently, uniformity in the displacement of the closure panels has been difficult to achieve. As a consequence, inaccuracy in the metering of the flow of contents, such as bulk grain, from the discharge openings of hoppers has been the rule rather than the exception.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved metering gate for metering fluid materials, with greater accuracy, as the materials are discharged from hoppers particularly adapted to be mounted on grain trailers and the like.